Started out as friends
by pettan58
Summary: Sebastian and Santana both have feelings they're too afraid to confess. What happens when their friendship turns into something they've never expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and respective owners. I do not own Glee.**

**A/n: This is my first fic so go easy on me! I really ship Sebastian and Santana even though I'm pretty sure it won't happen. If you dont understand anything please feel free to put it in the reviews. I hope you enjoy my fic and reviews are always welcome.**

**Started out as friends**

Santana sighed as she plopped down on her bed. _How can Sebastian freakin' Smythe make me feel this way?_ Sebastian was gay she reminded herself. _He definitely would'nt have felt something. _Santana sighed once more before deciding it was better to just try and drown her sorrows by taking a nice and long bath.

_Shit, shit, shit. This could not be happening. Sebastian Smythe did not develop feelings for anyone from the opposite sex. Not since the tender age of 10. _So what was he doing now? Head buried in his hands, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Great, now he was answering his own questions and talking to himself. But could she possibly feel the same way for him? There was only one possible way to truly find out. He spied his phone and gave his signature smirk, even though no one was there. _Yes, only one way. But it would be his way. The Sebastian Smythe way._

Once Santana left the sanctuary that was her shower, she was immediately greeted with the familiar blinking light of her phone, signalling a message. Santana couldn't help but lunge for the phone, thinking that it could be Sebastian. She mentally chided herself before opening the message. _Gay, remember Santana?_ Turns out it _was_ the male version of herself.

_Just now? Super hot._

Santana rolled her eyes before answering. She could just imagine him doing that super cute, stupid! Yes, that smirk was _stupid_ not cute. Why would she even think that?

_Is that your go-to phrase or something? And how'd you get my number, creep? _

She had at least, or attempted to, snap out of her Sebastian induced phase after telling herself she was _Santana Lopez_, proud latino, lesbian badass and girl who just beat a smirky well-dressed meerkat. _Yes, that was the Santana she knew herself to be. _But she snapped out of her thoughts when mentioned meerkat replied:

_Yes, it actually is. Works with almost all the guys, with the exception of Blaine of course. Funny, he was the one who gave me your number as well._

_Whatever Smythe. Now do you have anything substantial to tell me or what?_

Now here Sebastian was stuck. He basically just thought of texting Santana deciding to wing it after that because you see, he liked to do things on the spot, rarely ever planning them out. He didn't see anything wrong with the concept, it worked basically most of the time. But now, he definitely regretted not planning out the _why_ of his whole master plan. But he wasn't the first to reply instead Santana did:

_What happened Smythe? Bitch got your tongue?_

_Haha no. Never. But I bet you couldn't stand a few minutes without my presence, correct?_

_Actually quite the opposite, just making sure you wouldn't taint my phone with your filthy messages. But even though you may have alot of time since all you basically do is go to that preppy boarding school and stick your hand in your pants all day long, __**I **__do not have all night. So get to the damn point._

_Okay, okay, chill. Just meet me at the Lima Bean, tomorrow at 6. I promise you it'll be worth your while(;_

_It better be. If it isn't, or if you __**EVER **__dare to stand me up, I always have a little Lima Heights left in me._

Sebastian rolled his eyes after that last text. As if Santana could do anything to him. His dad was a _states attorney_ for christs' sake. He could baically sue his way out of anything. And he meant anything. But somehow he _wanted_ to see her tomorrow. But that couldn't happen, right? This was just an experiment, just something he needed to make sure of. Nothing more, nothing less. What he felt when he did that duet, he just needed to make sure. And this was how he was going to do it- One text message and meet-up at a time.

-End of chaper one-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who have read my fanfiction, I really appreciate it. As always, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and not me.**

**Started out friends**

**Chapter 2**

Santana's mind wasn't on Brittany's for once while they were walking towards the school parking lot, pinkies interlocked, as always.

_So do you want to go?_

_Wait what? Sorry, I didn't catch that last part Britt. _

For about the hundredth time that day she was thinking about Sebastian, the way she felt when their eyes met during their smooth criminal duel and all the passion that was in his sea foam green eyes. She could have just leaned in, their lips were so close. Just imagining how soft and _delicious_ they would have tasted if she had just don-

_So San, whaddya say? Wanna go to the mall?_

Santana managed to snap out of her Sebastian induced phase long enough to answer her best friends question. _I'm real sorry Britt. I have to take a raincheck. I'm meeting someone soon._

Santana sometimes felt sorry for her girlfriend, always being bullied for being a 'dumb blonde'. But it was times like these that she was thankful her girlfriend was naive enough not to ask for the details of her little meet-up.

_Oh okay San, maybe some other time? I'll just go with Artie._

On any other day, Santana would have been upset her girlfriend was going anywhere with _crippled_. But this wasn't any other day, she was meeting _Sebastian. _The name sent her heart fluttering. _Yes, she was meeting him today._ Santana glanced at her watch, a present her dad had given to her. _5.30. Shit, I'm gonna be late. _Santana gathered her things before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

_Okay, sounds good. I gotta go now Britt. See you later!_

_Bye San! Have fun checking the rain!_

_A rain check just means a later appointment Britt!_

Santana shook her head at Brittany's comment. _Britt will always be Britt, _she smiled at the thought. She snapped back to reality. Brittany was a girl who loved her. A girl not worth giving up for a smirking meerkat who probably didn't return the feelings she buried deep inside herself. _Not now. Not never._

Sebastian twirled the little casette tape over and over again in his hands. The tape that held the key to his expulsion from Dalton. The thing that recorded very possibly the best moments of his life. He popped it in and listened as he sang the first verse,(in perfect tune if he may say so himself), and then _her. _Her melodious voice filled the whole room, belting out the high notes perfectly. _He could listen to her sing all day,_ Sebastian thought as slowly his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep to the sound of Santana's singing.

Santana checked out her appearance once more in the full-length mirror she had in her room. _Yes, it would do._ Santana was dressed in a grey and red "New York" tee and a ruffly polka dot mid-calf skirt. And to finish of the look- sparkly red pumps. Just to tie the whole look together. _Just to show him what he's missing. _Santana smirked, _huh, I'm becoming more like meerkat face every day._ No matter, this would show him.

6.00. Never mind, fashionably late was a good enough excuse. Santana gave one last swish before heading out.

_Sebastian! Yo, dude! Wake up already!_

Wes, a fellow warbler shook him until. _Thump._

Shit, Wes! There are _much_ better ways to wake up, you know.

_Hmm...yeah. Like waking up to the singing of a certain Santana Lopez? It was on replay when I got here._

_That was nothing Wes. Nothing. And I swear if you tell anyone I'll-_

_Chill, man. You're secret's safe with me. But I decided to wake you since I thought you wouldn't want to miss dinner._

_Oh okay. Wait, did you say dinner? What time is it now?_

_5.45. Why? Got a hot date?_

_Technically yes. Bye Wes._

Sebastian rushed out, grabbing his wallet but not bothering to change out of his warbler uniform. _Fuck, I hope Santana doesn't leave, _Sebastian grumbled heading towards his parked car.

_One Frapuccino please,_ Santana gave her order to a 50 year old lady who didn't look like she would be chosen as employee of the month anytime soon. Santana scanned the whole of The Lima Bean. Nope, no sign of the twink. Santana whipped out her phone to send him a quick text when-

_Shit! What do you think you're doing asshole?_

_Me? You're the one who's as blind as a bat, bitch. _

Sebastian stared down at his shirt-now with a big ugly coffee stain in the front.Sebastian tried desperately to rub the stain off but it was futile. Somehow the stain had gotten to his shirt, blazer and tie._Well at least I did my laundry this week._

_Well damn, now her perfectly chic look was ruined by this son of a bitch. _She was going to have to find something something to cover up this mess before Sebastian got here. She was just about to look into the eyes of the clutz who spilled the coffee when..._Sebastian._

_Sebastian. So it was you who spilled it, huh? Well at least we match now, _Santana grumbled, still looking at that god awful stain.

_Yeah. Guess so. Could you be a little more careful next time, though? _Sebastian asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Still, Santana took it to heart. _Yeah well that polyester suit can be washed. This is __**designer.**__ Your paying for my dry-cleaning._

And with that, their whole string of bickering started right there for the whole of The Lima Bean to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Started out as friends**

**A/N:I know, I know. I haven't updated for AGES! But I was too busy watching the whole two sesons of Sonny with a Chance:) It's such an amazing show:) And the worst has come! I'm not such a big Glee fan anymore! I know! So sad:( I'm honestly more of a Sonny with a Chance fan right now...but I'll try to make this story quick. But then again I don't think anybody reads my story anymore. But I was sooooo happy that I got so many Favourites and alerts:) But I was quite disappointed I didn't get many reviews:( So next time even if it's just 'Hi:D' or even 'Your story sucks:(' I would really appreciate it:) Anyway on to the story before this A/N is longer than the actual story...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee:(**

"Ok, Smythe. Now you've got _coffee_ all over me, do you want to explain why you called me here?" Santana said.

"Look,_ chika _I didn't want to spill _my_ coffee. Although you couldn't seem to get enough of me could ya? That's why you were all up in my grill..." Sebastian said, with a flick of his jacket.

"Don't flatter yourself. A _chipmunk_ wouldn't want to be seen with you. Even _if_ you're of the same species." Santana said, with a smirk of her own.

"Ooh, burn..." Sebastian said, obviously mocking her.

"Anyway, down to business. The Warblers forced me to be _friends_," wrinkling his nose in disgust at the word.

"with one of you public-school going people. So I chose you." Sebastian said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But why me?" Santana asked, with a small flicker of hope forming inside of her.

"Well, it's simple. You guys know I'm gay so I obviously can't go for a guy." Sebastian explained.

"Fine, fair enough. Then why don't you go for a girl? That's not me at least." Santana asked.

"Well you see, such good looks comes with a price. And sometimes girls just can't get the message. They just go for me. And I can't help it," he said, shooting that signature smirk.

"And since you're les, I just figured you were the safest choice." Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders and taking yet another sip.

"Oh..." Santana said, her spirits falling a bit. That was not the answer she was looking forward to. She stared at Sebastian's plush pink lips taking a sip of his coffee. His lips parting ever so slightly. She was so jealous of that cup right then. She wanted _his_ lips to be pressed against hers in a soft...but passionate embrace...but she couldn't. She couldn't keep letting herself fall into daydreams about Sebastian anymore. He didn't like her. He made it obvious enough. He only saw her as a friend, at most. But she couldn't just say yes. That would be too easy.

"I would do you this _immense_ favour but you seem to be forgetting that you ruined _another_ one of my outfits with a slushie. Do you know how hard it is to get red dye out of an outfit?"

"Fine, you have a point. I should give something back. Well how about this, I've got connections. You Lima people have lotsa relatives right? And I'm pretty sure the bulk of them are in jail or juvi? So correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you need someone to bust them out right? I can help." Sebastian said, sitting back.

"Ok, first. _Offensive._ Second, fine maybe you _do_ have a point. But you still haven't told me _why_ they made you become friends with one of us."

"Oh, right. That. Blaine's not speaking to any of us since the whole slushie incident. So the Warblers thought that by me playing nice, maybe Blaine would start talking to them again."

"Ok, but _you_ threw that slushie. Not anybody else. Why do the Warblers feel so guilty?"

"Well since I'm the head of the Warblers now, I represent them. So if I do something bad, the whole Warblers do something bad. That's why I have to make nice. Get it now?"

"I think so and now drive me home."

"Why? Didn't you come here by car?"

"No, I came here by bus. And since it's pouring now. You need to drive me home _friend._" Santana said, nudging Sebastian's shoulder.

"Right, almost forgot. Come on let's go." Sebastian said, smiling.

**A/N: So whaddya guys think? Please press that little rectangular box right there:) It's feeling lonely...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I'm sorry! I was just swamped with homework reaching up to my eyeballs but I know I don't have an excuse since it's the June hols in Singapore:) But alas, holidays are over and I have brought you another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to katkaaaaat (a reviewer) and my bff Janelle for if not for her and her constant pestering and encouragement, this chapter probably wouldn't be up now and lastly all those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and the things mentioned in this chapter.**

Sebastian smiled. His plan was all falling into place. The whole thing was just a cover- The Warblers, Blaine. Blaine wouldn't have stopped talking to The Warblers because of him, he was suprised Santana bought it so quickly. Yes, everything was just a ploy to get Santana to be his _friend._ But not for too long hopefully. He really did _not_ want to be stuck in the friend zone and watch Santana date other guys. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"How long is this gonna take? My clothes are soaked and I'm already having a bad hair day."

Sebastian turned to find Santana, arms crossed, standing there.

"Look, stop whining and just continue walking-"

Santana stood there. Refusing to move.

"Come on, my car is just there."

"Fine, but if i fall or kick a rock or-"

Sebastian suddenly heard a loud swish and a thud. Sebastian turned around to find Santana on her butt, elbows on the ground, struggling to get back on her feet. He rushed to her side, concern washing over his face.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Wait. I don't believe it. Sebastian. Showing _emotion_? This must be a dream. Somebody pinch me."

"Fine. I guess you _don't_ want my help." Sebastian started to walk away.

"Okay, I'm _sorry._ Just help me up."

Sebastian extended his hand for the Latino to hold.

But she had gotten up too quickly and stumbled a bit.

"Woah."

Santana was now gripping onto both of Sebastian's upper arms.

"Oh...er...sorry," Santana said, looking down.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Sebastian said, with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. _Why did I say that? _

_You know you want to._

_No, I don't!_

_Yeah, right._

"Would you just shut up?"

"Excuse me?" Santana said, looking confused and shocked at the same time.

"It's nothing...important. Anyway, my car's just there. Come on, _princess._ God, I swear, you may be even higher maintenance then me!" Sebastian said, a smirk gracing his lips. Quite honestly, he added the insult in an attempt to cover up his little, er, _slip-up._

After they had both climbed into the car Santana began searching for a good channel on the radio. She finally settled for an unfamiliar song that was somewhere in the second verse.

_So tell me if you're ready, cuz things _

_are getting heavy, and I don't wanna fall apart_

_Cuz spendin' time with you is all I wanna do,_

_you know it's scary giving up your heart_

_but you give me that something, been waiting so long_

_and I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song_

_and I l-l-l-like the way you spin my world around_

_and my h-h-h-hearts good for one more kick_

_so how do we do this?_

_Cuz I believe you're worth it_

_how do we do this?_

_What's it take and is it gonna break me down,_

_I've found that nothing can come from nothing_

_so you better come round, I'm down_

_how do we do this?_

_I've risked it, one kiss is all that it's taken_

_I'm shakin, heart breakin, I think you'd be worth the pain_

_and I l-l-l-like the way she spins my world around_

_and my h-h-h-h-hearts's good for one more kick-_

_"_Santana? We're here."

"Oh? Oh. Sorry. I guess I got a little...distracted. But anyway, thanks for the lift."

"A little distracted? You were staring at the radio the whole time. And yeah whatever. Anytime."

"Ugh. Whatever Smythe. Just...get out of my sight."

"So we're not even on first name basis right now?" Sebastian called out as Santana slammed the door and rushed back to her house. Honestly, she just needed to think things through, have some time to herself to sort out all her feelings. And to take a bath.

Sebastian waited outside her house longer than necessary. He had waited until the last notes of the song floated through the air but it still hung on his mind. Then, the deejay's voice came on.

"Well, I hope that cleared some things up with any of you couples with_ mixed _feelings right now."

"No, it most certainly did not." Sebastian silently muttered to himself.

He couldn't blame her. The song was quite oddly, and somewhat suprisingly, fitting to their very situation. He wanted to spend every moment with her, even if it was just in silence. He somehow managed to turn his perfect school life upside down that even his friends were asking if he was okay. But she just managed to creep into his every thought and he couldn't stop it. Maybe he didn't _want_ to stop it. Sigh... It had been a long day. He needed to get his priorities straightened out and do _something_ that would help him get his mind off Santana. But that was hard, since the simplest things like Math would somehow end up with Santana.

**Review please!**


End file.
